<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Match for the Mark by bobbiewickham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522776">A Match for the Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham'>bobbiewickham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-ameron [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Éowyn and Éomer discuss Lothíriel of Dol Amroth, prior to Éomer's first meeting with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>X-ameron [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Match for the Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglantine/gifts">Eglantine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt requesting "Lord of the Rings, something with Eowyn and Eomer being sibling-y."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lothíriel,” Éomer said, testing the name as if sampling some strange delicacy of Gondor for the first time. “Lothíriel of Dol Amroth.”</p><p>Éowyn grinned at him. “Go on and ask what you will, brother.”</p><p>Éomer did not go so far as to blush. The King of the Mark did not blush at the mention of a lady’s name, even if that lady might become his betrothed. “She’s of the blood of Númenor.”</p><p>“Of course. She’s Faramir’s cousin.” Éowyn spoke as if Éomer were a dull child, but that was no unusual thing, from a sister.</p><p>“You know her.”</p><p>“Of course I do. She’s come to Ithilien before, with and without her father. You’ll come to know her too, before anyone raises any talk of marriage.” Éomer knew that was why Éowyn arranged this visit, once he’d told her it was a possibility. He had approved, and he was still grateful. But now he was unaccountably uneasy. Even a first meeting in deliberately informal circumstances seemed a great occasion when it was a prospective bride. There had been one or two marriage suggestions before, but not since he become King. Back then he had been a lad who cared more for horses than for marriage.</p><p>Now he was a grown man and a king, who still cared most of all for horses because they were the life and soul of Rohan–but cared equally to choose a queen who would understand the Mark as he did.</p><p>“I know little of the women of Gondor. Most of my time in these parts has been with the men, engaged in matters of war–Aragorn, Faramir, their friends.”</p><p>“The women are finer in their tastes than the men, but very similar. Think of a slenderer, beardless Faramir, who wears fine gowns and a crown of pearls in his long shining hair, and you will have Lothíriel.”</p><p>Éomer laughed at this image, and then sobered immediately. “You must know my concern, sister.”</p><p>“I do know. It’s why I have been corresponding with Lothíriel more regularly these days, though I hate writing letters. I visited Dol Amroth myself two months ago, with an eye for anything that would affect the good of Rohan and its beloved King.”</p><p>“Aragorn and Faramir are wise, kind, brave men. I’m honored to call them friends, to call Faramir my brother. But the Queen of the Mark must understand the Mark.”</p><p>Éowyn shook her head. “Remember Morwen Steelsheen, our mother’s mother. Thengel even lived in her homeland until his father died and he became King.” </p><p>“Oh, I know. I’m not being provincial or small-spirited. I don’t deny that someone of Gondor may come to know and love Rohan. But will Lothíriel?”</p><p>“You must judge that for yourself,” Éowyn said gravely. “I can tell you something that may ease your mind, though, and let you come to this first meeting with a light heart and a true smile. Lothíriel and I don’t share many pursuits. She knows how to wield a blade but doesn’t love it. She is a master at many artful dances that I don’t care to learn. There are two things we enjoy in common, though: she studies medicine, and she loves to ride. Éomer, she’s as good on a horse as you or I.”</p><p>“…many with Elvish blood are.”</p><p>“It’s more than that. When I visited Dol Amroth, she had just come from a ride, and her horse had an abscess in the hoof. She said perhaps two words to me in greeting before rushing back to the stables, looking pale and anxious, and spent hours there making sure her horse was well. When we finally met for breakfast the next morning, Lothíriel was so full of joy at her horse’s healing progress that she was glowing. I’ve never seen her so merry. Later, I overheard the servants say Lothíriel had spent nearly the whole night in the stables, singing to the horse, and comforting him in his pain.”</p><p>“Very proper,” Éomer said, his heart lifting. “I look forward to meeting her.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>